Cyberpunk 2077
During the first Corporate war... EBM ( IBM ) has reinvented its A.I just like the Red Queen and the White Queen,Artificial Intelligence AVERY created by IBM Cloud Specialists and co-creators have tried numerous times to Crack the Code ISU and animus prime artifacts infused in its core system. Systematically regenerating the reboot of the matrix performance platform to radical levels. CYBERPUNK RED OPENS THE GATE TO MATRIX CYBERPUNK REBOOT Cyberpunk 2077 is an upcoming role-playing first-person shooter Cyberpunk 2077 is a continuation of the events of Cyberpunk 2020, taking an alternate path to that of Cyberpunk V3.0. The game is set in the dystopian metropolis of Night City. It is in the Free State of Northern California. Night City is located south of San Francisco around the area of Morro Bay, CA. During Cyberpunk 2020, Night City is said to have a population of more than five million inhabitants. However, this number is suspected to be considerably larger in 2077. Following an economic collapse sometime during the early 21st century, the United States is forced to rely on large corporations to survive. These corporations deal in a wide range of areas, such as weapons, robotics, cybernetics, pharmaceuticals, communications and biotechnology, and many of these companies operate above the law. The game follows the story of V — a hired gun on the rise in Night City, the most violent and dangerous metropolis of the corporate-ruled future. A robust character creator will allow players to choose V’s gender, visual appearance, as well as historical background — all of which may influence the shape of the game. The world is inspired by the works of authors such as William Gibson (author of Neuromancer) and Phillip K Dick, whose novel Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep? and subsequent movie adaption Blade Runner heavily influenced the creator, Mike Pondsmith, in creating the original tabletop RPG. Gameplay Cyberpunk is an open world, non-linear RPG with an FPS style in which players are able to heavily customize their character to suit their play style. Gun play, exploration, player choice and activities such as hacking are to feature heavily throughout the game with missions, quests and objectives being completed in a variety of different ways. One such example of gameplay is non-english speaking characters featured throughout Night City. Players may be required to purchase a translator implant to understand them, with varying levels of success based on the implant they buy. The game was originally stated to be a single player experience with multiplayer elements. It was reported in early 2018 that the multiplayer components may have been scrapped,Sounds like Cyberpunk 2077 decided against multiplayer however in June 2018 CD Projekt stated that they had multiplayer "in R&D" but it would not be included for the game's launch. The world will have dynamic weather and a day/night cycle to make it truly immersive Perspective. Series history Released in 1988, the first Cyberpunk game, Cyberpunk 2013 introduced players to the world of the dark future. Three supplementary books were released, fleshing out the world and character roles. In 1990, a second edition was released, titled Cyberpunk 2020, the timeline was moved forward 7 years to the year 2020. As a result much of the information from 2013 was greatly expanded upon, the setting of Night City became real and many of the corporations were given full backstories. In 1993, the timeline was again pushed forward by another 7 years with Cybergeneration. Cybergeneration focused on supernatural abilities in a more dangerous world. The Cybergeneration series then turned into a spin-off in an alternate reality. Timeline overview The timeline of the Cyberpunk series diverges dramatically from our own around roughly the 1990s—although other divergences do occur well before then, albeit smaller in size and scope—where the fall of the Soviet Union at the end of the Cold War leads to a dissemination of nuclear weapons on the black market. Coupled with a US government "deep state" called the Gang of Four, the world soon finds itself in the midst of an economic crisis and the Collapse. Proxy wars, trade wars, and a resurgent Europe butt against the prevailing US world order. Eventually, brief nuclear exchanges and biological warfare around the globe cause the gradual decline of Western civilization. Societies collapse and many governments either dissolve or are reduced to reactionary, petty authoritarian states. In the chaos, corporations fill the vacuum of power amidst a collapsing social order. Technological advances, unbridled from government oversight or ethical limitations lead to hundreds of new inventions. As time wears on, some corporations become as powerful as the countries they are housed in. Ultimately, four corporate wars would occur before 2077, each one becoming more overt and deadly than the last. Lawlessness, chaos and technology. This is the world of Cyberpunk. The timeline of the Cyberpunk Series has gone through many iterations, with new sourcebooks and games continually expanding on its world. This article covers the canonical timeline following events from Cyberpunk 2013 and 2020, as established by Mike Pondsmith and CDProjekt RED in Cyberpunk Red and Cyberpunk 2077. Information about the non-canon Cyberpunk 3.0 Timeline overview In the chaos, corporations fill the vacuum of power amidst a collapsing social order. Technological advances, unbridled from government oversight or ethical limitations lead to hundreds of new inventions. RESULTING THE RECREATION OF THE MATRIX THE PORTAL OF TIME MAIPULATION AND WHAT GAVE BIRTH TO TIME TRAVEL TECHNOLOGY FURTHER INVENTING THE TIME MACHINE USED BY SPACE TIME TRAVELLERS CONTINOUSLLY RESEARCHING INNOVATIVE WAYS TO IMPROVE MAGNETIC SPACE TELEPORTATION Lawlessness, chaos and technology. This is the world of Cyberpunk. The timeline of CYBERPUNK SERIES is highly influenced by the gift of hope in controlling artificial intelligence and autonomous movements created by ultra micro-nanotechnology singularity mined only using by high performance crypto currency available in the current future. Corporate investors like Ultratech, Skynet, Cyberdyne Technologies, Abstergo, Umbrella Corporation, Capcom and Millitech who deployed ninjas that came from Big Boss DNA created an Ultra Helix mixture formation that gave further birth towards the cold war and fuelled Metal gear. The game is played primarily from a first-person perspective. A new combat system has been developed around this perspective that includes the use of guns, melee, powers, and even combat stimulants that grant additional bonuses, such as increasing speed. Players may choose a third-person perspective whilst driving vehicles, such as cars and motorbikes. Although players can utilize flying machines, these are all automated. * Cyberpunk Character CPlayer characters will have attributes like Strength, which can be raised via leveling and installing cyberware. Skills and perks can also be selected; skills are related to performing actions - such as hacking, crafting, specific weapons, etc. During character creation, instead of choosing a predefined gender, players now choose a body type that is customizable and can pick between a male sounding or female sounding voice.Cyberpunk 2077 Gamescom 2019 interview Other tabs that have further customization options include Birth Record, Biometric Scan (face, hair, scars, coloration), Appearance (style, clothes, makeup, piercings, tattoos, mods), and Biostats. One can also choose from a set of background stories (Nomad, Street Kid, or Corporate) and other elements to fully flesh out their characters (like childhood hero, key life events, and what drove them to Night City), all of which will have an impact on the game. Selecting a background story doesn't lock a player into that for the rest of the story: if a player decides to betray their original background group, they can do so (like go from Street Kid to Corporate). Character Sheet - Cyberpunk 2077.jpg|Background Check Biometric Scan - Cyberpunk 2077.jpg|Biometric Scan Appearance - Cyberpunk 2077.jpg|Appearance Biostats - Cyberpunk 2077.jpg|Biostats Classes/Roles Cyberpunk 2077 will feature a fluid class system, where V may primarily ''conform to a trio of skill trees, allowing the player to choose what best fits their playstyle and experiment, but is by no means locked into a set class. *Netrunner: These are the elite hackers of the world, perhaps best suited to players who prefer a stealthy approach to dealing with problems. Their skills can grant them access to mundane objects like doors, to more intricate systems such as security and encryption, and even people's brains. *Techie: Think of these as the engineers, able to build and use a variety of weapons, gear, and items to augment their playstyle. Drones and turrets are some examples. *Solo: Mercenaries whose skills focus on combat. They are strong and fast, and the most capable melee opponents. Development During the beginning of production it was reported that a team of 50 people were working on it, however after the completion of the Witcher 3 and its subsequent expansion packs, the team has reportedly grown larger, with dozens of jobs being advertised on the CDPR website. In early 2018 it was reported that a new studio had been opened in Wroclaw, Poland to assist in the development of the game.Introducing CD PROJEKT RED Wrocław Marketing Cyberpunk 2077 was initially announced to press at CD Projekt Red's 2012 summer conference. The game was stated to release after their then-current project of ''Witcher 3: Wild Hunt, at an undetermined date in the future. In late October 2012, the official Cyberpunk YouTube channel released a title reveal video, and then in January 2013 it revealed a short cinematic reveal trailer created by Tomek Baginski. Later that month in 2013 they released a short video of original creator Mike Pondsmith, elaborating on the concept.Cyberpunk 2077 - Mike Pondsmith about Cyberpunk World On June 10, 2018, during Microsoft's E3 presentation, a brand new trailer with the first gameplay footage was presented to positive reception. Social media and the game's official website received a relaunch with new graphics and details about the game. Actor Keanu Reeves was confirmed to appear as Johnny Silverhand during a cinematic trailer shown during E3 2019.Cyberpunk 2077 features Keanu Reeves – Revealed At E3 2019 With Release Date He then made a stage appearance where he shared his experience of being part of Cyberpunk 2077. There are four distinct visual styles in Cyberpunk 2077.https://twitter.com/CyberpunkGame/status/1140666136482209792 Visual Styles Kitsch The look of a long lost golden age on people entirely unwilling or unable to forget it. It’s flashy, bold and usually cheap – filled with gold-plated cyberware, implants encased in brightly colored plastic and larger-than-life makeup.https://twitter.com/CyberpunkGame/status/1139910434457313281 Neokitsch The look of infinite wealth and vanity. Synonymous with luxury, it has been blossoming among Night City’s wealthiest elites – those who can afford to buy anything, who can afford to be anything they want to be.https://twitter.com/CyberpunkGame/status/1140635208149917696 Neomilitarism The look of global conflict and corporations jockeying for power. Cold, sharp and modern. Making everyone look as if they are ready to drop out of an AV’s cargo door and head straight into combat.https://twitter.com/CyberpunkGame/status/1140272823132254208 Entropism The look of poverty that derives from humans grappling with and struggling against technology and its unforgiving advance. It denotes a lack of design blending with a general poverty of means and ideas.https://twitter.com/CyberpunkGame/status/1139547806421651456 Visual Styles Gallery File:Kitsch-Style-Cyberpunk-2077.png|Kitsch style File:Neokitsch-Style-Cyberpunk-2077.png|Neokitsch style File:Neomilitarism-Style-Cyberpunk-2077.png|Neomilitarism style File:Entropism-Style-Cyberpunk-2077.png|Entropism style System requirements 4K or 8K Videos Cyberpunk 2077 Gameplay Reveal — 48-minute walkthrough File:Cyberpunk 2077 – official E3 2018 trailer File:Cyberpunk 2077 Teaser Trailer-0 File:Cyberpunk 2077 — Official E3 2019 Cinematic Trailer File:Cyberpunk 2077 Full Presentation With Keanu Reeves Microsoft Xbox E3 2019 Cyberpunk 2077 – Deep Dive Video Cyberpunk 2077 – Deep Dive Video Q&A panel with developers Image Gallery Gamescom Concept art - Bitly link - Cyberpunk 2077.jpg|Art associated with the ARG Concept art - Cyberpunk 2077.jpg Concept art 2 - Cyberpunk 2077.jpg Concept art 3 - Cyberpunk 2077.jpg E3 2018 Misc Image Ambushed.jpg Misc Image Beauty.jpg Misc Image Deal.jpg Misc Image InCover.jpg Misc Image Night City.jpg Misc Image Robbery.jpg Misc Image Taxi.jpg Misc Image Trauma Team.jpg Screen-different-faces-of-violence-en.jpg Screen-gotta-know-where-to-look-en.jpg Screen-high-speed-high-stakes-en.jpg Screen-ready-to-get-back-to-the-big-leagues-en.jpg Screen-the-hottest-tech-in-town-en.jpg Screen-ripperdoc-clinic-en.jpg Screen-shock-to-save-shoot-to-kill-en.jpg Cyberpunk2077 On the Red Carpet RGB 1528914854.png Cyberpunk2077 Not Dead Yet RGB 1528914889.png Cyberpunk2077 Doing Business RGB 1528914931.png Cyberpunk2077 Street Life RGB 1528914973.png Trauma Team (concept art).jpg E3 2019 Image_cyberpunk_2077-40549-2618_0001.jpg Image_cyberpunk_2077-40549-2618_0002.jpg Image_cyberpunk_2077-40549-2618_0003.jpg Image_cyberpunk_2077-40550-2618_0001.jpg Image_cyberpunk_2077-40550-2618_0002.jpg Image_cyberpunk_2077-40555-2618_0001.jpg Image_cyberpunk_2077-40555-2618_0002.jpg Reveal Cinematic Trailer ConceptArt Cybernetics CDPR.jpg ConceptArt MAXTACHelmet CDPR.jpg ConceptArt PoliceArmor CDPR.jpg Vehicle Profile PoliceAV.png Location Cityscape NightCity.png ConceptArt PsychoSquad CDPR.jpg ConceptArt Char CDPR.jpg ConceptArt Gang CDPR.jpg Gamescom 2019 Cyberpunk2077-Closed_for_the_day-en.jpg Cyberpunk2077-Dead_end-en.jpg Cyberpunk2077-Just_another_quiet_afternoon_in_Pacifica_RGB-en.jpg Cyberpunk2077-Lets_go_to_the_mall-en_(1).jpg Cyberpunk2077-Punch_it-en.jpg Cyberpunk2077-Really_wish_I_brought_my_shades-en_(1).jpg Cyberpunk2077-Sweet_ride-en.jpg Cyberpunk2077-Should_have_taken_the_elevator_RGB-en.jpg 864mbLV.jpg B96vsYh.jpg BrEV0Cs.jpg ECyqKXY.jpg Kd9Pozn.jpg NlaIvO9.jpg Cyberpunk-2077-artwork-gamescom-2019-780x439.jpg Vh0lGlH.jpg VknTbFH.jpg Cyberpunk2077-Float_like_a_butterfly_RGB-en.jpg Cyberpunk2077-Missed_me_missed_me_RGB-en.jpg 9ee814ad260f4ffb_original.png 2732a2e282b10128_original.png References pl:Cyberpunk 2077 ru:Киберпанк 2077 uk:Cyberpunk 2077 es:Cyberpunk 2077 de:Cyberpunk 2077 fr:Cyberpunk 2077 Category:Cyberpunk 2077 Category:Video Games